Antmen
For the nests these creature come from, see Ant Mound. For the behaviors and hobbies of ants see Ant Hobbies. ''The '''Ants' were added along with the Ant People update. There are four variations of antmen; Fire, Black, Huge and Scavenger. All Antmen, excluding Scavengers, can be found underground, and occasionally can be seen to move items to their nest. They spawn from Ant Mound. All Antmen drop 2 Raw Morsels except for the huge ant/white ant, which drops a Raw Meat, and the Ant Queen, which drops 1 Magnetite and 4 Raw Morsels. Black = Black ants are one of the five variations of Antmen. They can be found in the underground and have 50 HP. They spawn in their nests, and may or may not swarm the player for being too close or attacking one. If not attacking, riding something, or just swimming a little and getting stuck, they wander aimlessly. Their variant is a normal, dirt nest with random stuff piled on it. |-|Fire = Fire ants can be found farther in the underground and do more damage than the black ant with a total of 100 HP. They act almost identically to the black ant, barring their increased healthpool and the fact they are located deeper into the caves. Their variant of the ant nest is red with grey scraps on it, making it look as if it is an adurite ant nest. |-|Huge = Huge ants can be found farther in the underground and do more damage than the red ant with a total of 300 HP. They are bigger than most ants and when their Shiny Ant Mound is destroyed it leads to a room with Meteor Rocks and a purple portal. The queen spawns here. This variant of the ant spawns on a Shiny ant nest. The nest is snow white and has sticks, stones and other things in it. The nest should be easy to spot and is in a place with adurite and some volcano ground. |-|Scavenger = Scavenger ants are one of the five variations of Antmen. They can be found in the open and have 20 HP. They spawn from ant mounds and will wonder from them toward any shellies they can sense in a wide area. They are never hostile to the player, instead spending their time collecting shellies, and paired with their minimal health pool, this makes them victim to many attacks by malicious players. |-|Queen = The queen is a ant with 3000 health. She drops 1 piece of Raw Magnetite upon death. You can gain access to her lair by destroying the huge ant mound. Trivia * The Antmen get confused when you are not alone and will try to attack but will switch back and forth. * Each type of Antmen does different amounts of damage depending on their type. * Scavenger Antmen can use rafts and steal shellies. * Antmen sometimes attempt to ride mounts but are stuck on the mount until killed. * Some players defend any ants that are not actively attacking players all scavenger ants. * Some black, fire rarely even the queen ants are non-hostile and wander the caves peacefully. * If you want to know more about the general actions of ants,go here. * Certain types of Antmen will not react at all to you hitting them. Bugs and Glitches * There is a bug where the Queen Ant will be frozen and will not move nor attack. This bug also makes it so that Antmen almost never ''spawn on the map. Only some servers have this bug present. * Scavenger ants may sometimes get stuck on bushes, being wedged under them. *They will attempt to ride mounts,and rafts and will refuse to get off of them unless the mount is killed, or if the raft is broken. *Sometimes the Queen Ant disappears from the cave since the emerald update. * All non-scavenger antmen move at their normal speed underwater. This is probably because these particular antmen weren’t meant to move underwater. * There is a particular Fire Ant that '''passes through the terrain' just to attack anyone mining the Shiny Ant Mound. Gallery .]] |right]] .|right]] .]] Category:Humanoid Category:Boss Category:Enemy Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Antmen Category:Mobs Category:Ant People